Saying I'm Sorry
by RayElaineFan
Summary: Ray and Elaine have a little arugment and Ray goes to the park to calm down. Happy ending at the end though.


Title: Saying I'm Sorry

Author: Shafarah White

Beta: The Joker

Copyright: 2008

"Ray!" Elaine argued. "You're always so busy with your job...you never have time for your family anymore!"

"I do have time for you all. It's just that some of the busts have been harder and longer. Then I'll be tired, or I won't have the time to do anything else," he answered coldly.

"What about the time CJ had a important softball game? He wanted you to come, but you ended up missing it and I had to come in your place?" Elaine snapped.

"Well, I'm sorry. I forgot all about it and I overslept. Anyway, I'm going out!" Ray yelled as he slammed the door.

Elaine heard the door slam. She was so upset that they had argued that she started to cry.

Ray drove around so as to give him some time to cool down after the argument that he and Elaine had just had. They did love each other and once in a while they did get upset.

He went to Central Park and sat on the bench for a little to calm down. He didn't like arguing with Elaine. It was just that sometimes, the stress from the Ghostbusters' job could really get to them.

"Are you okay, young man?" an elderly gentleman asked.

"I'm just a little upset right now. I just had an argument with my wife, Elaine. Sometimes our job can get us really stressed out. I do enjoy being a Ghostbuster, but sometimes I want a break." Ray sighed.

"I see. What is your name, young man?" he asked.

"I'm Dr. Ray Stantz, Ghostbuster," He replied.

"I'm John Davis," he replied. "Anyway, Ray, sometimes you have to make time for your family. Life is not always going to be easy and you have to do the things that you need to. Plus, you should enjoy spending time with everyone, and not let your job stress you all out. You hang in there, young man, and go back home to your wife. She knows that she loves you."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Davis. I will," said Ray, shaking the man's hand as he stood up from the bench and left.

"Kids these days," Mr. Davis chuckled as he shook his head.

Ray slowly got into his car. He really thought what the elderly man had said.

'I have to go back home and apologize to Elaine,' he thought. 'I love her so much, that I don't want anything to happen.'

He started to drive back home. But first, he decided to stop at the store to get her some roses to make up for the argument.

He pulled up in his driveway and tentatively got out of his car.

He was a bit nervous about Elaine still being a little angry with him. But he had to go inside and see how she was feeling.

He slowly turned the doorknob and he heard a loud noise, followed by a loud, "Damn!" coming from the kitchen.

Ray immediately walked inside to see what was going on.

Elaine was trying to cook dinner and she had ended up accidentally burning herself on the stove.

She was clutching her hand. She then started to cry again.

Ray approached her slowly, "Hey, Elaine. What's wrong?"

"I burned myself trying to cook!" she sobbed. "It hurts!"

"It's okay. I'll help," he assured her softly. He gave her a hug.

After helping with her injury, Ray had something to say.

"Listen Elaine, I just want to say that I'm sorry for the argument. I don't like having them. I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me. Do you?" he asked as he gave her the roses.

Elaine gave him a smile through her tears, "Ray, I do forgive you. I love you so much. I'm also sorry for the argument, too. I think we need a vacation since our jobs are taking up too much of our time. Thanks for the roses. I really appreciate them."

She then took him in her arms and kissed him.

"You're welcome. Anyway, I went down to Central Park to calm down and a nice elderly gentleman named Mr. Davis talked to me. I had a nice talk with him." Ray explained. "Anyway, if I can work it out, how would you like to go down to Morrisville for a vacation?"

Elaine nodded, "I would like that very much. I think we just need some time off from our jobs."

"OK, I'll see if I can arrange some vacation time with Peter," Ray replied. "By the way, CJ, Jules it's dinner time!"

Both kids came in from outside to greet their parents. As soon as everyone was ready, they all started to eat.

The End.


End file.
